The Wild Mist
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Summary: Mengapa harus begini? Mengapa AKU harus begini? Mengapa aku harus suka padamu? Terlebih lagi...mengapa kau sudah menjadi milik yang lain?  Note: Valentine Special for Inazuma Eleven Go!  Warning:Chapter 2 updated! Twice the romance, twice the gaj
1. Grab and Let Go

**_The Wild Mist_**

Kariya POV

_Mengapa harus begini…?_

_Mengapa **aku **harus begini…?_

_Mengapa aku harus suka padamu…?_

_Terlebih lagi…mengapa kau sudah menjadi milik yang lain…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SuzuRyuuji presents<strong>_

_**Valentine Special: Inazuma Eleven GO Fanfiction**_

_**The Wild Mist**_

_**Starring: Kariya Masaki**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Disclaimer: All Inazuma Eleven GO characters are owned by level-5, I own the plot.**_

_**Warning: Shounen-ai**_

_**One sentence: If u don't like it, don't read.**_

_**-Arigatou gozaimasu-**_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Hari yang cerah di SMP Raimon…

Murid-murid tampak semangat untuk memulai hari yang baru.

Termasuk teman kita satu ini…

"Kariya!"

"Tenma-kun, ada apa?" tanya Kariya kepada temannya yang berambut macam UFO(?) itu.

"Kok jam segini di koridor masih sepi ya?" gumam Tenma.

"Ah…mungkin masih pada lelah gara-gara _weekend_," jawab Kariya sambil membereskan loker-nya.

* * *

><p>"Pasangan baru mau lewat! Pasangan baru mau lewat!"<p>

"Kau dengar itu, Kariya?" tanya Tenma.

"Ng…"

Kariya masih sibuk dengan loker-nya.

"Kariya!"

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Kariya yang masih dalam keadaan kaget.

"Kau dengar teriakan barusan…?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Kariya lagi.

"Pasangan baru mau lewat!"

"Oh…yang itu? Paling-paling si Hamano lagi promosi hubungan baru Shindou dan Kirino-senpai!" sahutnya sambil membanting pintu loker-nya.

Tenma yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu-nya kaget dengan perubahan emosional temannya yang sangat cepat.

"M-memangnya ada apa dengan itu…?" tanya Tenma dengan gugup.

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab Kariya sambil melangkah pergi ke kelasnya.

* * *

><p>"Shindou dan Kirino pacaran! Shindou dan Kirino pacaran!" teriak sang <em>fishing boy<em>, Hamano.

Si cowok cantik dan si maestro gagah hanya bisa blushing dan senyam-senyum sendiri saat murid-murid yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka.

Ya…mungkin Hamano mendukung sekali hubungan mereka, sampai-sampai promosi begitu.

"Kapten! Kirino-senpai! Kapan mulai-nya?" tanya sang junior, Tenma.

"Ah, belum lama…iya nggak Kirino?" tanya Shindou kepada hapusUkehapus nya itu.

"I-iya…" jawab Kirino sambil blushing.

"Bener-bener deh kalian itu…terlalu cocok!" sambung Hamano.

Perkataan Hamano tadi diiringi oleh tawa ketiga teman yang lain…

Lalu…apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran Kariya…?

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi…pertanda latihan sepak bola dimulai…<p>

"Yosh! Waktunya latihan!" kata Shinsuke dengan semangat di ruangan klub sepak bola.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapten mana?" tanya Tenma.

"Biasa lah…" sahut Hamano.

"Oh iya…" kata Tenma lagi.

Kariya hanya mengganti seragam-nya dengan ekspresi murung.

Seolah-olah hubungan Kirino dan Shindou sudah menghancurkan hidup-nya.

"Hai, _minna-san_!" sapa Shindou seraya memasuki ruangan dan…menggandeng tangan Kirino, yang sudah resmi menjadi 'you-know-what'-nya Shindou.

"Wah wah…kalian emang bener-bener cocok ya," kata Hamano lagi.

"S-sudahlah, Hamano-senpai…" sahut Tenma dengan sweatdrop yang berusaha menghentikan aksi senpai-nya.

Kariya hanya memasang aura suram…perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

Apalagi saat melihat Kirino mau saja digandeng oleh Shindou.

Kariya tidak kehabisan akal kenapa Kirino bisa menjadi milik-nya.

Ya…kalau ditanya ke perempuan…Shindou merupakan sosok yang gagah, yang mudah merebut hati perempuan. (tanya saja Akane)

Tapi di depan Kariya…mungkin anggapannya lain…

"Kariya! Ayo kita ke lapangan!" ajak sang junior, Tenma.

"I-iya…"

* * *

><p>"Yosh! Hari ini kita akan mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan final Holy Road nanti. Bersiaplah!" seru sang kapten.<p>

"Ou!"

Tenma melatih dribble-nya. Sangoku sedang mengajari Shinsuke lebih tentang melindungi gol. Aoyama sedang berlatih bersama Ichino dan Amagi. Kariya hanya mengoper bola ke Hikaru dengan lesu, saat ia melihat…kapten dan Kirino berlatih bersama.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu perasaan yang dia alami setiap kali Shindou mendekati Kirino.

Terutama…setelah ia mendengar bahwa Kirino dan Shindou telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Rasanya seperti tertusuk berjuta-juta jarum…

"Kariya!" sahut Hikaru yang mencoba untuk mengembalikan pikiran Kariya ke latihan.

"Ah iya!"

Kariya mencoba untuk mengambil operan Hikaru…tapi apa daya…ia tidak berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Konsentrasi dong, Kariya-san!" sahut Hikaru lagi.

"Ng…iya…"

Sepertinya ucapan Hikaru tidak mempengaruhi keadaan Kariya.

Karena sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan, Kidou-kantoku pun akhirnya menyuruh Kariya untuk berhenti latihan.

Melihat itu, Hikaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala-nya.

"Kariya…apa arti-nya Kirino-senpai bagimu…?" gumamnya dalam hati kecil-nya.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Kariya! Kamu sudah dengar?" tanya Tenma keesokan hari-nya.<p>

"Dengar apa…?" tanya Kariya balik dengan bertopang dagu di meja-nya.

"Sebentar lagi kan hari Valentine!" jawab Tenma dengan semangat.

"Lalu…kenapa?" tanya Kariya lagi dengan lesu.

"Saat hari Valentine nanti…akan ada lomba karaoke di sekolah!" lanjutnya.

"Hah?"

Untuk saat ini Kariya benar-benar kaget.

"Jangan bilang kalau lomba karaoke-nya duet!" sahutnya lagi.

"Namanya Valentine ya pasti duet lah Kariya…" balas Tenma dengan senyum sweatdrop-nya (author tepar).

Kariya sudah dapat memastikan bahwa Shindou akan duet dengan Kirino.

Dan dia tahu…hal itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana hati-nya…

"Apakah kau akan ikut, Tenma?" ujar Kariya setelah keheningan selama 5 menit.

"Tentu saja aku ikut!" jawabnya.

"Sama siapa…?" tanya Kariya lagi.

Dia baru sadar bahwa Tenma sudah menjadi milik sang mantan SEED, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"S-sudah jelas bukan?" tanya Tenma balik.

"Benar juga…"

* * *

><p>Suasana di kelas 7 heboh…di kelas 8 lebih heboh lagi…<p>

"Pasti kalian ikut kan?" tanya Hamano lagi.

"Ampun deh Hamano…dari tadi kan udah dibilangin iya…" sahut Kirino sambil menghela nafas.

"Sabarlah…" kata Shindou seraya menepuk pundak Kirino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti ikut dengan Hayami kan?" tanya Kirino.

"Iya dong!" jawab Hamano dengan yakin.

"Hmm…siapa lagi ya yang akan tampil?" tanya Shindou sambil berfikir.

* * *

><p>KRING<p>

Pulang sekolah nyo~

Kariya POV

_Benar-benar deh…_

_Apa hebat-nya sih Shindou Takuto itu?_

_Aku tidak mengerti…_

_Aku harus mencoba untuk tetap tegar…_

_Tapi tidak bisa…_

_Kirino-senpai…_

_Kenapa aku bisa suka padamu?_

_Tidak, perasaanku lebih dari itu…_

_Jauh…lebih dari pada itu…_

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: I'm not good with shounen-ai, so...go easy on me please ._.v


	2. Not bad, shipper

Kariya POV

_Sekarang…biarlah aku sirna_

_Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan di sini_

_Seolah-olah aku tidak punya hati…_

_Kenyataannya…cinta yang tinggal ku raih_

_Telah melayang ke angkasa…_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Keesokan harinya di SMP Raimon, murid-murid semangat sekali dalam menyambut hari Valentine. Banyak yang menyatakan cinta…namun banyak juga yang mendapatkan sebaliknya. Salah satunya adalah…

"Kariya!"

"Oh…_ohayou_, Tenma-kun," balas Kariya lemas sambil tiduran di meja-nya.

"_Daijoubu ka_? Dari kemarin kayaknya tidak semangat terus…" kata pemuda _shota_ yang lazim dipanggil Tenma itu.

"_Daijoubu desu…_" jawab Kariya sambil tetap dalam posisi dan intonasi semula.

"_Ohayou_ Tenma, Kariya!" sapa seseorang berambut macam bor(?) di sudut ruangan.

"Tsurugi!" sahut Tenma sambil memeluk hapusSemehapus kesayangannya itu.

Melihat mereka, Kariya hanya berfikir apakah sang mantan SEED yang sangar itu dikira boneka _teddy bear_ sama Tenma. Namun, ia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali tertidur hingga bel berbunyi.

…

KRING

"Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Silahkan berkemas dan jangan lupa kerjakan PR untuk esok hari!" sahut sang _sensei_ sambil menutup jam pelajaran.

Kariya; yang seharian tertidur di kelas (dan hebatnya; nggak ketahuan), akhirnya terbangun juga dan cepat-cepat keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Tepat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di luar sekolah…

"Kariya-kun! Latihan yuk!" ujar _shota _yang satu lagi, Hikaru.

Kariya sebenarnya tidak ingin latihan…ditambah lagi seusai latihan ada lomba karaoke special Valentine itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat diri-nya tiba-tiba terkapar di lapangan sekolah hanya gara-gara duet sang maestro dan cowok feminin bukan?

Tapi apa daya, akibat rayuan pulau kelapa (ditendang), eh maksudnya…rayuan dari Hikaru; Kariya terpaksa digeret sampai ke ruangan klub sepak bola.

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya kalian datang juga…" seru Hamano melihat kedatangan kedua orang itu.<p>

"Ah iya, maaf kami terlambat _senpai_," kata Hikaru seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, maafkan kami…" sambung Kariya dengan lemas kayak orang nggak makan selama seminggu.

"Ada apa, Kariya? Kok kamu lesu sekali sih? Baru diputusin pacar atau gimana?" tanya Hamano.

"S-sebenarnya…"

Kariya menceritakan seluruh perasaannya di hadapan Hamano dan Hikaru. Kebetulan saja yang lainnya belum datang.

Mendengar curhatnya, Hikaru mendadak merasa tidak enak sampai-sampai ia izin meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi Hamano…

"Ah, aku ada ide!" serunya.

"Ide apa…?"

"Kau lebih baik mengakui perasaan itu kepada Kirino!" serunya lagi.

"_What_…? _Senpai_ sendiri juga tau kan? Nggak mungkin deh…"

"Ya…setidaknya kamu akan merasa lebih lega kalau kamu bilang sendiri ke orang-nya kan…?" kata Hamano memotong ucapan junior-nya.

"Benar juga…" pikir Kariya.

Walaupun ia tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil Kirino akan lebih memilih dia dibandingkan Shindou.

Tapi…tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

* * *

><p>"Kariya…apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan-ku?" tanya sang rambut <em>pink <em>kepada pria yang sudah ada di hadapan-nya.

"Kirino-san…aku…aku…"

Tubuh Kariya gemetaran…tangannya dingin…seperti-nya ia akan mengeluarkan air mata-nya…

Tanpa sadar, ia memeluk tubuh _senpai_-nya yang hangat itu.

Tentu saja, sebagai senior yang baik, peduli dan rajin menabung…Kirino terima saja pelukan itu.

"Kirino-_senpai_, maafkan aku. S-sebenarnya…aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan ini untuk _senpai_…tapi sepertinya terlambat sudah. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi pengganti yang lebih baik dibandingkan kapten…"

Demikianlah Kariya menyatakan seluruh isi hati-nya di pundak Kirino.

Kirino…yang merasa tersentuh dengan pernyataan dari seorang junior; hanya bisa mengelus punggung Kariya perlahan.

"Kariya…" sang _senpai _membuka mulut.

"Sebenarnya…aku juga menyukai-mu…"

…

Keheningan melanda…disertai dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup daun-daun.

"Tapi…aku sudah terlanjur cinta pada Takuto…maafkan aku…"

Di luar dugaan Kirino, kata-katanya justru membuat Kariya tersenyum.

Bahkan mungkin senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ya _senpai_, aku tahu. Semoga _senpai _bisa bahagia bersama Shindou-san," sahutnya.

"_Arigatou_, Kariya…"

...

"Lomba karaoke akan segera dimulai! Harap mendaftarkan diri ke panitia se-segera mungkin!"

"Astaga! Ternyata latihan di-tiadakan hari ini!" sahut Kirino dengan khawatir.

"Wah…tidak mungkin aku bisa ikut lomba itu tepat waktu!" tambah Kariya sambil frustrasi.

"Sebenarnya…tidak juga…" kata Kirino dengan _smirk _andalannya.

"Maksud _senpai…_?"

* * *

><p>"Takuto!"<p>

"Ranmaru! Kamu ke mana saja? Dari tadi aku cari-cari…"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu! Di mana Kageyama?"

"Kageyama…? Untuk apa…?"

"Itu…"

Kirino mulai kehabisan ide untuk berkata-kata.

"Hikaru tadi ada di sini," ujar Hamano.

"Tapi ia keluar setelah mendengarkan curhatan Kariya," lanjutnya.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam Shindou.

"Iya…kita terlambat…" sambung Kirino.

"Terlambat apa…?" tanya Hamano.

"Ah, kamu lihat saja nanti! Tapi…di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Kirino lagi.

"Yo!" sahut Kariya seraya memasuki ruangan klub itu.

"Kariya! Mana Hikaru?" tanya Kirino untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hikaru…? Memang ada apa…?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kamu curhat tentang Ranmaru ya?" tanya Shindou sambil menebak-nebak dan beralih topik pula.

"Ah, kapten tau saja…" jawab Kariya sambil senyum gugup.

Mendengar itu, Kirino mulai bergumam…

"Kalau tadi Hikaru pergi mendadak begitu…jangan-jangan…"

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak tahan lagi…"<p>

"_Doushite_, Hikaru? Ekspresi-mu itu…sama sekali tidak biasa bagimu," sahut Aoi.

"Aku…"

"Jangan-jangan, ini masalah antara hubungan kapten dan Kirino-san?" tanya Shinsuke.

"Tidak, bukan itu…tapi yang berhubungan dengan itu…" jawab Hikaru sambil meletakkan kepala-nya di atas meja.

"Yang berhubungan dengan itu…? Jangan-jangan, Kariya-"

"Benar…aku tidak mengerti apa arti-nya Kirino-san bagi-nya. Seolah-olah dunia-ku sudah lenyap begitu saja dengan ada-nya dia…"

Aoi, Tenma, dan Shinsuke sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghibur sahabat mereka yang sedang _lovesick _itu.

Lalu…bagaimana keadaan sang seme yang didambakan-nya…?

* * *

><p>Kariya POV<p>

_Dasar…di mana Hikaru itu?_

_Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat-nya cemburu…_

_Ditambah lagi…sebenarnya…_

_Bisa dibilang…Hikaru itu cinta-ku yang kedua…_

_Kalau yang pertama sudah lenyap…biarlah…_

_Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan yang satu ini padam…!_

Normal POV

"Hikaru…sudah kuduga kau ada di sini…"

"Kirino-san! Kapten!" ujarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dalam rencana kami…?" ajak sang kapten.

"Rencana…apa?" tanya sang anak yang masih polos itu.

Tak disangka ia diajak ke halaman di belakang sekolah.

Kariya; yang kebetulan lewat…akhirnya menabrak Hikaru karena kurang konsentrasi saat berlari.

Ya…pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh orang yang saat ini sudah ada di depan mata-nya.

"Kariya-kun…"

"Hikaru! _Gomen_!" sahut Kariya sambil membantu Hikaru berdiri.

"Ng…Kariya…ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya harus ku-katakan padamu…"

"Ng? Ada apa?"

Hikaru hanya menelan ludah dan siap melontarkan kata-kata berikutnya.

"Kariya…sebenarnya…sejak pertama kali pindah ke Raimon…aku…aku…"

Tak disangka pemandangan itu disaksikan oleh Shindou, Kirino, dan Hamano dari balik semak-semak. Ya…namanya juga _shipper_ (tapi kalau Hamano itu perlu dipertanyakan).

Kini, Hikaru sedang menggigit bibir-nya sendiri…_speechless_ dan memandangi sosok yang dari tadi mematung dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"…_aishiteru…_"

DEG!

Begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kecil Hikaru, Kariya hanya tersentak.

Ya…dia sudah menduga-nya ini akan terjadi, sehingga ia hanya tersenyum manis.

"Hikaru…_gomen ne_, tapi aku belum siap untuk…itu," jawabnya sambil membelakangi Hikaru. Tapi…apa arti-nya _smirk _di wajah-nya itu…?

"Oh, _sou ka…_aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku…"

Sebelum Hikaru sempat menutup mulut-nya, Kariya sudah menyambar duluan.

Hikaru; di pihak lain, yang kaget tentunya…hanya bisa membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu.

Dan…bagi para penggemar adegan sinetron itu…mereka malah _jawdrop_.

Tak ada yang yakin pasti, tapi pasti-nya ada 'sesuatu'…

"Sekarang baru aku siap," sahut Kariya dengan senyum andalannya yang bikin orang klepek-klepek(?).

Hikaru hanya memasang senyum selebar Endou setelah sembuh dari _lovesick_-nya.

"Yosh! Sekarang bukan waktu-nya bersenang-senang...lomba karaoke akan segera dimulai!" seru Kirino.

"Ou!"

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa lagu di acara itu…<p>

"Berikutnya, kita akan saksikan penampilan dari, Shindou Takuto dan Kirino Ranmaru!" seru sang MC.

"Kapten! Kirino-san! _Ganbatte_!" seru Kariya.

"Ou!"

#Ashita no Field-Inazuma Eleven Go Character Song#

Shindou: _Souyatte akirameta kao shite. Jibun wo gomakashiteta kedo. Hontou wa sakebi tsuzukete ita. Kokoro wa damase wa shinain da._

Kirino: _Wasurerarenai jounetsu wo…mou nidoto hanasenai, mune ni chikatte…_

All: _Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de. _

Shindou: _Jiyuu wo mamoru tame ni…_

All: _Kagayaiteta ano FIIRUDO wo…_

Kirino: _Kono te ni torimodosou~ Doushitemo yuzurenai yume nara? Jibun ga mazu wa kawarun da…itsuka wa wakari aeru hazu to. Shinjita michi wo kirihiraku yo…_

Shindou: _Kitto dare date oboeteru…anna ni muchuu de hashitteta hibi…_

All: _Ima, ugoita kaze wo kanjite…_

Kirino: _Tachiagarunda tomo ni…_

All: _Watasanai sa kono FIIRUDO wa…_

Shindou: _Minna no hokori dakara…_

All: _Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de._

Shindou: _Jiyuu wo mamoru tame ni…_

All: _Kagayaiteta ano FIIRUDO wo…_

Kirino: _Kono te ni torimodosou…_

Applause dari penonton pun memeriahkan hari kasih sayang itu…

"Kariya! _Ganbatte ne_!" sahut Kirino.

"_Yosh_! Hikaru!" ajak Kariya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Hikaru hanya menerima ajakannya dan menuju panggung itu…bersama…

#Houkago Chemistry-Inazuma Eleven Go Character Song#

Hikaru: _Houkago no sugoshikata kikaretemo…kore igai kangae tsukanainda…_

Kariya: _Itsudatte ATAMA no naka shimeteru…kyou no BOORU no ikisaki kara me ga hanasenakute…_

Hikaru: _Jibun no CHIKARA wa dore dake nandarou?_

Kariya: _Hikidashi aeru nakama to hashire!_

All: _Genkai shirazu michizu nano wa docchi! Otagai ni shigeki sareteiku ne! Tsugi no PASU kotaete, minna ni tsunagu…kitaichi wo koeteikun da._

Hikaru: _Motto! GURAUNDO no KEMISUTORII_

Kariya: _Hitori demo yareru koto tsukinakute…sorezore ga mienai doryoku shiteru…_

Hikaru: _Sono PAWAA hitotsu ni atsumaru nara…sore wa mou SUGOI koto ga okinai WAKE nai…_

Kariya: _KARADA ga katte ni hannou shiteru yo~_

Hikaru: _Souzou ijou no jibun ni narou!_

All:_ Genkai nante doko ni mo nain datte. Shizen ni omoeru nakama ga iru! Tsugi no PASU ni komeru EIRU wa sugu ni…jibun e hane kaettekuru yo…_

Kariya: _Kyou mo, uketoru NAISU ASHISUTO!_

Hikaru: _Jibun no CHIKARA wa dore dake nandarou?_

Kariya: _CHIIMU no tame ni mo nareteru kana?_

All: _Genkai shirazu michizu na nowa docchi! Otagai ni shigeki sareteiku ne! Tsugi no PASU kokaete, minna ni tsunagu…kitaichi wo koeteikun da. Motto! GURAUNDO no KEMISUTORII._

* * *

><p>…<p>

Seminggu berlalu sudah sejak hari Valentine. Dan juga, seminggu berlalu sudah sejak Kariya dan Hikaru…

"Woi, Kariya! Pajak jadiannya mana nih?"

"Apaan sih? …oh, Tenma. Kukira siapa…memangnya jadian harus ada pajak juga?" tanya Kariya sambil membereskan loker-nya.

"Ya iya dong!" jawab Shinsuke.

"Hmm…nanti aja deh…aku masih pusing mikirin PR yang dari kemarin belum aku kerjain…" ujar Kariya sambil menutup loker-nya dan menghela nafas.

"Amagi-senpai!"

"Oh, Hikaru…ada apa?"

"Eto…_senpai _mengerti soal yang ini nggak? Aku dari kemarin kurang mengerti soal matematika…" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku yang amat tebal kepada Amagi.

"Oh ini…gampang kok. Tinggal begini…"

Amagi pun mengajarkan rumus matematika yang menurut-nya gampang itu kepada sang junior yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kalian-tau-sendiri.

Mungkin karena mereka memang udah keliatan akrab (banget)…Hamano langsung nyamber(?).

"Woi! Ada pasangan baru woi! Ada pasangan baru!" teriaknya.

Si Hikaru dan Amagi nggak sadar kalau mereka lagi diomongin.

"Kariya, kau dengar itu…?" tanya Tenma.

"Yang mana?"

"Pasangan baru woi!"

"Oh, yang itu? Siapa pasangan baru-nya?" tanya Kariya.

"Itu…Amagi-senpai sama Hikaru ya?" ujar Shinsuke.

Kariya langsung gubrak di tempat.

"K-kariya! _Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Tenma.

"Kayaknya mending aku mati aja deh…" sahut Kariya sambil terus berbaring di lantai.

Mendengar jawabannya Tenma dan Shinsuke hanya bisa tertawa sambil sweatdrop(?)…sedangkan nampak dari kejauhan…hubungan Shindou dan Kirino makin akrab aja…juga, aksi _shipper _abal-abal satu ini masih berlanjut…

"Hamano!" teriak Amagi.

.

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

><p>Shindou: Konnichiwa! Saia Shindou Takuto…<p>

Kirino: Watashi wa Kirino Ranmaru…

Hikaru: Ore wa Kageyama Hikaru…

Kariya: Kariya Masaki desu.

Shindou: Kami mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau membaca fic special Valentine Inazuma Eleven Go, The Wild Mist.

Kirino: Sekarang fic ini sudah berakhir, tapi jangan lupa…

Hikaru: Tunggu saja aksi kami di up-running sequel, Heart Miracle The Musical!

Kariya: Coming soon di chapter-chapter berikutnya nyo!

Shindou: Pokoknya…twice the romance…

Kirino: …twice the fun…

Hikaru: …twice the gaje(?)…

Kariya: …dan tidur di kali! (apa nyambungnya?)

Shindou, Kirino, Hikaru: Kariya!

Kariya: Eh, maksudnya…twice the Super Gaje!

All: Yosh!

* * *

><p>AN: Yosh! Maaf kalau ada review yang belum sempat saia balas…ini udah chapter terakhir…saia ga mau perpanjang lagi supaya nggak kebanyakan deadline dan nanti IESO protes ama saia karena saia udah 2 minggu g update lanjutan fic #digebukin#

Yosh! Review onegaishimasu!


End file.
